


Meteos and Jensen's game night

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Meteos and Jensen's plan of them two spending the night together.Again, always willing to take feedback, writing is funnnnnn i think.





	Meteos and Jensen's game night

It’s 2016, afternoon, bright and sunny outside and the Cloud9 team had just won their match against Team Solo Mid, one of their hardest matchup’s this split. The team was all outside, happy and taking pictures with fans at the C9 booth and emotions were flaring high at the moment between all the players. Everyone was ecstatic that they had won, it meant this weekend would be relatively stress free since they had borderline 2-0 easily.

Meteos and Jensen were standing on opposite sides of the team, occasionally glancing at each other as fans came and went, taking their pictures and giving their words of congrats. Jensen was anxious, waiting for this to be over since he had plans with Meteos later tonight and he was more than ready to leave and get the night going. 

Jensen had given Meteos a quick nod and glare after a huge rush of fans came in for pictures and Meteos knew what it meant. He has been slowly making up his differences in game with Jensen and the two of them decided to put everything to rest finally by talking it all out together after the games this weekend alone at his house.

Meteos immediately took his leave away from the group and pulled Jack aside to ask him a question.

“Yo, Jack, I was thinkinggggg that instead of Jensen and I joining you and the team for food later, Jensen and I could go back to my place together. We both know we disagree with each other on certain in game aspects and we wanted to talk it out in private, I think we can finally put some issues we have at rest.” Meteos asked, while scratching his head.

“Oh yeah, for sure, no problem, you two go for it. Thank you for being so mature by wanting to talk it out, I fully understand why you wouldn’t want the others to be around, you don’t want any distractions or to feel conflicted at all. You two obviously know what is wrong between the two of you based off what I can see and I’m really glad you’re taking a step forward to fix your issues with each other.” Jack smiled back and patted Meteos on the shoulder.  
Meteos smiled back and said his thanks and walked back to the team.

“Yo Jensen, Jack gave me the all clear, you wanna head out now?” Meteos asked.  
“Ooohhhhhhhhh, going on a hot date?” Sneaky joked questionably.

“Yeah man, the two hot gay dads on the team are going out to eat separately.” Jensen fired back.

“Too good for their own team, that’s fine. Team synergy comes from the true carries, right Sneaky?” Smoothie says as he wraps his arm around Sneaky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, when the true carries finally agree on gameplay, we’ll ahh, let you know how the team is gonna do, ok?” Jensen answers the two of them while walking towards Meteos.

“Betrayed by his own team mates, feelsbadman.” Sneaky fake cries out as Smoothie fakes comforts him to play along.

The two make their way from the meet and greet and head off towards Meteos’ car. The two know that they have all the time in world today since nothing important is going to happen today. The two get in Meteos’ car and Meteos asks the first question: “How long do you think they’ll all buy it that we still disagree with each other?”

“I dunno, maybe after today everyone could question it more since we already did “talk” about our issues, but I think as long as we keep up a good record and attitude, no one should care that much I think.” Jensen answers while stretching himself out in the car seat.

“Yeah well, maybe if you keep playing like an animal, I’ll be able to “fake” hate you more often, great job at keeping it up, you’re doing great bud.” Meteos says with a scoff.

“Yeah well maybe if my jungler, could possibly cater to my lane and understand that midlane has priority in certain matchups, we wouldn’t have problems in the first place.” Jensen fake angrily replies back.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have tonsssss of ideas for “catering” to you tonight, just you wait.” Meteos says lowly, darting a quick glare over to Jensen.

“I can’t wait, William.” Jensen answers back and rubs Meteos’ thigh.

The two have been teasing each other for a long time about fucking each other. There was never a good time or too many people in the house or just excuse after excuse. Their relationship together started when the team was boot camping in Korea most recently. It was after scrims and Impact wanted to go out for food and Jensen wasn’t hungry, so he stayed behind. After 20 or so minutes later, Jensen’s phone needed to be charged and he remembered he left his charger in Sneaky’s room. Jensen walked over and as soon as he opened the door, he saw Meteos fully naked, still deciding on what clothes to wear.

“Holy s-shit, I thought you left with the team!” Jensen exclaims while covering his eyes.

“I wasn’t hungry, so I stayed back and took a shower, what?” Meteos said back while quickly putting on some boxers.

“Look, I have underwear on, put your hands down, it’s fine.” Meteos said while walking over to Jensen.

“I-I just needed m-my charger, it’s with Sneaky’s stuff over there by the wall.” Jensen stutters out while being very clearly flustered.

Meteos walked over and got it and walked back to hand it to Jensen.

“Now you know better to knock next time, regardless of anything, ok?” Meteos says smugly.

“Look, I-I thought no one woul-“Jensen starts to say before he gets cut off.

“Wow, you look cute as fuck when you’re embarrassed, ho-holy fuck.” Meteos randomly interjects.

“I, uhhh…” Jensen starts to say something again.

The like right out of a cheesy, easy to write but never works in real life plot tool, Meteos asks this: “Let’s get some food together later tonight, just the two of us, ok?”

“U-uhmmm, yeah sure. Just h-hit me up.” Jensen stammers back, bewildered by what just happened.

The two have been meeting in public and private to discuss their real-life relationship on and off for a few months after that encounter and Jensen had said before the match that day that if they win, the two should go back to Meteos’ house and celebrate privately. The two haven’t hooked up with each other romantically before besides a few kisses here and there, and one long make out session that was on the border of crossing over into something more so the two want this to be special and private.  
They finally arrive at Meteos’ house after a short drive. No other car is in the driveway, Meteos had planned for no one else to be here and their plan is coming together.

“So no one else is supposed to be here until 1AM you said?” Jensen asked as he slammed the car door shut and started walking towards the house.

“Yeah, my mom has been out of town all week with some job shit and she’ll be back late late in the night, 1AM at the earliest.” Meteos answered, joining Jensen to the walk towards the house.

The two go inside and Jensen goes inside the living room immediately to the left. Jensen throws his body onto the couch and stretches his body out and relaxes.

“Sooooooooo, what’s first to do on your “extremely detailed and well thought out plan” of fun tonight?” Jensen yells out to Meteos who went into the kitchen first.

“Well, we got a couple of hours to play with sooooooooo, why not start slowly now and go from there?” Meteos yells back as he walks into the living room and tosses a deck of cards onto Jensen.

“What’s this for? Are you going to try and win me over through poker?” Jensen asked questionably while thumbing through the cards.

“We are going to play strip poker because regular poker would be way too easy to win against you.” Meteos remarks back while jumping over the couch onto Jensen’s legs.

“Ow fuck…… warn me next time, I’m fragile property.” Jensen hollers out and sits up on the couch.

“Yeah, my bad, whatever. You down?” Meteos rolls his eyes as he responds put ends his eye roll in a stare down on Jensen.

“First of all, yes. Second of all, I am going to destroy you in normal poker at a different time, I will not forget what you said.” Jensen says. “What are the rules?” He asks while taking the cards out of the box and shuffling them in his hand.

“So, for this game, since it’s only the two of us, we are gonna play it like blackjack where we draw 2 cards and whoever has the lowest number between the two cards combined loses. We draw a card if we tie, and winner gets to make a special request of the loser to do tonight without question, within reason.” Meteos says.

“Damn, you actually thought this out, I’m impressed.” Jensen remarks back in a surprised tone.

“What you thought I was just gonna drive you here and fuck you for like 6 hours?” Meteos asks.

“I mean…. Almost but not exactly that. You put some effort into spending some time with me, thank you.” Jensen blushes with his reply.

“You’re welcome cute boy, let’s play.” Meteos smiles at Jensen with his reply.

“Should we do this here?” Jensen asks before either of them draw.

“What in this room or on the couch?” Meteos asks.

“Both.” Jensen replies.

“Uhhhhhh, we should be fine in this room, we should just remember to pick up our clothes and I guess we should do this on the floor, prolly be easier, we’d have more room to move around.” Meteos says after some quick thought.

Meteos takes the deck and takes it with him as he jumps behind the couch: “Here should be nice and open, plus a comfy wall back and it has carpet.” Meteos says while looking up and tapping the couch back with his foot.

Jensen jumps over and sits on the other side of the deck and leans against the couch: “Ok, now let’s play.”

Meteos takes his cards first then Jensen.

“Scared you’re gonna lose first? Losers never stop losing when they’re one on one with me.” Meteos says in a joking manner to Jensen.

“You already are more naked than me in my eyes right now since I have the better card combo. Flip em over.” Jensen says back with a sly grin.

Meteos got a king and a 7, Jensen got an eight and a five.

“Hahahahahaha, get fucked loser! Take something off!” Meteos laughs at Jensen in his minor victory.

Jensen takes his shoes off first: “You got lucky this time punk, Victory is in my favor” Jensen says back.

“Ok Mr. video game boss, whatever you say” Meteos jokes at him as he takes both their cards and places them under the deck.

“Loser’s first” Meteos sneers at Jensen lightheartedly.

Jensen pulls his cards first: “I already won, there’s no way you beat me again.” Jensen boasts confidently.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll just see about that.” Meteos replies back lightheartedly and draws his cards; “Flip em, Mr. Confidence.” Meteos says, overly smug.

Jensen flips and shows his eight and two and Meteos shows his ten and nine.

“Jesus, you’re sooooooooo bad at this game.” Meteos says with a roaring laughter.

Jensen takes off his socks next: “You’re just lucky, I will win.” Jensen replies while sitting up straight and beginning to focus.

“You know you look 10 times cuter when you’re serious about something…” Meteos says unexpectedly while taking their cards.

Jensen blushes and stammers back: “S-stop trying to confuse me, you’re not gonna get the better of me, take your cards first this time!”

“Jeez, learn to take a compliment, I meant it honestly.” Meteos replies with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“I-I’m sorry, you know I can get heated when I’m losing.” Jensen says after a quick realization and draws his cards.

“I’ll show first, I know I got this one.” Jensen says with confidence.

Jensen flips and shows his nine and five cards. Meteos flips his and shows two eights.

“Jesus dude, you’re extremely unlucky, yikesssss.” Meteos says while covering his face from the second-hand embarrassment radiating from Jensen.

“I-I just don’t get it, how could I be doing this bad?” Jensen says as he takes off his shirt.

Jensen looks like a mix of confused and embarrassed since he’s losing extremely hard and he’s half naked in front of Meteos and Jensen is almost at a consistent red cheek flare from his constant blushing. Jensen’s chest looks riddled with goosebumps from the brisk air in the room and Meteos is just eyeing him down. Meteos eyes his pecs, he can see Jensen’s muscles somewhat whenever he moves his arms and also notices how smooth Jensen is. Jensen looks like he just shaved his entire torso and with his pale skin, the light is shining on him and is almost making him glow to Meteos. Meteos notices Jensen’s…..

“Hey! Earth to idiot! We are playing a game here!” Jensen yells at Meteos when he catches his glare on his body.

“Sorry, you’re just so…… pretty.” Meteos stumbles to form a sentence as he takes the cards they just drew and puts the deck down.

Jensen takes his compliment to heart this time, smiles, and moves his right hand over his mouth to try and hide his blushing but they’re the only ones in the room, he can’t hide his cheek blushing from the one person in the room.  
“Just, draw your cards, let’s get this over with.” Jensen says with some disappointment in his voice as he draws his cards.

“Ready? Show them.” Jensen says again with the expectation to lose again at this point.

Jensen flips his to show a king and a queen and Meteos shows his and reveals his four and three cards.

“Holy shit, I won one.” Jensen cries out happily.

“Holyyy shit you won one.” Meteos says with a surprised tone of voice.

“I’m a nice guy, so I will do you a favor and take off two pieces of clothes for that one.” Meteos says calmly as he takes off his shoes and socks.

“You really shouldn’t, you’re gonna need all the help you can get from here on out.” Jensen boasts with his new-found confidence.

“mmmmmm, cocky now. I love the sound of you even more when you’re confident.” Meteos just keeps piling on the compliments as he prepares the cards again.

“Hey, I never noticed that when you compliment me you swallow a bit harder after you’re done talking, are you nervous when you compliment me?” Jensen asks questionably as he scoots a bit closer to Meteos on his right.  
Meteos swallows hard and almost blushes but catches himself and replies with: “I-I try and think of the best ways to compliment you to see if you like them, I’m not confident in all of my compliments. Draw your cards.”  
Jensen smirks and draws his cards after Meteos. “Before you flip em over, you wanna up the clothes taking off part to 2 pieces for each loss? Maybe we can raise the stakes with that.” Jensen asks quickly.

This causes Meteos to blush since he wasn’t expecting a rule change, but he goes with it: “Yeah sure, I’m down. Flip em.” He replies with a quick gulp.

Jensen flips to show two sixes and Meteos flips to show two twos.

“Ohhh my god, you lost your clothes lead.” Jensen laughs with excitement.

“Fuck man, I-I wasn’t expecting this game to get this close.” Meteos says with undertones of shock and disappointment in his voice as he stands up and takes off his shirt and sweat pants. As Meteos slides off his sweats, Jensen can’t help but laugh at the Christmas tree boxers he has on.

“Dude, what are those.” Jensen points and laughs at Meteos.

“Hey lucky boxers, you know?” Meteos says with a shrug and tosses his sweats at Jensen.

As Meteos sits down next to Jensen, Jensen can’t help but notice the goosebumps appear almost immediately onto Meteos’ skin as well and he also notices the dick print on his boxers as the boxers seem to be tight. Meteos is taller than Jensen by a couple of inches and he does weigh a bit more but Jensen can still see some of Meteos’ pelvis bone at the top of his boxers. Jensen had always loved the sight of Meteos’ body as it reminded him of his own if he were taller and not as pale and his mind could run miles with thoughts of what he could do with that body or what that body could do to him.

“Hey, earth to idiot, we are playing a game here!” Meteos snaps quickly at Jensen mocking what he said earlier.

“Sorry, I was too busy thinking of my special request of you for when you lose this last round. Draw your cards.” Jensen hazily replies back.

Jensen draws and then Meteos. They both sit and stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Meteos says: “What scared to show your losing hand?”

“Of course not, flip em over. Let’s see who won.” Jensen replied confidently.

Meteos flips his to reveal a nine and a seven card and Jensen flips his to reveal a three and a queen.

Jensen throws his head into his hands and lets out a very loud: “FUCK.”

“Winner winner chicken dinner, hahahaa!” Meteos claps and bellows out happily.

“I really thought I had that one, fuck man, so close.” Jensen says remorsefully as he stands up.

Jensen looks at Meteos with little to no emotion in his face and Meteos looks back at him with a very happy grin and says: “Come on, lose your last two pieces of clothes.”

Jensen doesn’t care that he has to strip, he just wanted to win but he still wants to be in a good mood for tonight so he quickly stands up and stands in front of Meteos, closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath and says: “Ok.”

Jensen stretches his arms up and tries to stretch his entire body real quick, allowing Meteos to get a good look at his entire body, his ribs pressed up against his skin, his stomach sucked into his body, leaving a huge open crater below his ribs and the top of his pelvic bone showing right above his sweatpants. Jensen stops stretching and gives Meteos a quick squinted glare as he plays with the waist band on his sweats. Jensen runs his thumbs all around his waist and then drops his sweats down quickly and steps out of them. Jensen is wearing solid red boxers and his own bulge is showing very well with the boxers on. Jensen takes his sweats and tosses them onto Meteos and Meteos swats them away and starts to palm his own dick through his boxers and says: “Hurry up so we can get this started.”

Jensen smirks at him and thinks for a moment and starts to palm his waist line and play with his boxers a bit. Jensen slaps the band of his boxers on himself a few times and sticks his hands down the sides of his thighs inside his boxers. He takes a few steps over towards Meteos and stands over him with his hands still in his boxers. He looks down at him and the two lock eyes and Jensen says: “Lets split this last one 50/50, ok?” as he uses his fingers to drag his boxers down until Meteos could see about half of his still soft cock and then Jensen dropped to his knees with one knee going to each side of Meteos since he is still sitting down and he rests his arms on and around Meteos’ neck.

“Deal.” Meteos whispered out as he pulled Jensen’s head in for a kiss.

The two locked lips and started making out, Meteos is on full attack with his mouth and his fully dominating the kiss. He also runs his hands all over Jensen’s back the entire time and grabs whatever of Jensen’s ass is sticking out of his boxers. Jensen is trying to match Meteos’ tongue and overpower it but Meteos is way too overpowering. Soft moans are spilling out between the two of them pretty evenly as both are extremely horny and full of energy. Meteos grabs the elastic of Jensen’s boxers and pulls it down one leg at a time and when it’s finally at Jensen’s calves, he takes his arms off Meteos’ back and pulls them off one leg at a time. Jensen’s cock falls free and rests somewhat on Meteos’ waist. Jensen then places his arms under Meteos’ chin and starts to feel all over his face and chest. They’re able to maintain their kiss as Jensen was able to lean onto each leg and remove his boxers. Meteos grabbed all of Jensen’s ass and started to massage it with both hands. He was going pretty softly before Jensen pulled away from the kiss and moaned out: “Moreeeee.”

Meteos quickly pushed Jensen’s face back to his lips for more action, then he used his both hands and roughly slapped Jensen’s ass and Jensen let out a loud whimper though the kiss. Meteos gave him a few more rough slaps and with each slap, Jensen pushed himself a tiny bit closer to Meteos. Jensen had to break away from the kiss to maintain his position over Meteos, his face now pressed up against Meteos’ upper body, and his ass is sticking out while his legs are bent at the knee on each side of Meteos. Jensen wrapped his arms around Meteos’ lower back for some support as Meteos kept on spanking him. With every slap, Jensen let a whimper escape. He didn’t know he’d enjoy being spanked so much but Jensen had been wanting to be dominated for a while now. Jensen dug his head into Meteos’ neck and whimpered out even with an even sluttier tone than before: “A-ahhh please, more, pleaseeeee…..”

Meteos started to knead Jensen’s ass with his left-hand knuckles and he brought his right hand up to grab Jensen’s head, pull it up to force Jensen to support his head’s new position, and stick two fingers into his mouth. Jensen started to suck the fingers in his mouth and during that, Jensen used his hands to play with Meteos’ chest and he started to squeeze his nipples with his index and middle fingers. Meteos let moans escape and in response, he slapped Jensen’s ass with his kneading hand and he could hear Jensen moan with his mouth closed. Meteos started to rub his fingers all over Jensen’s teeth and gums and then he brought his fingers to the front of Jensen’s mouth and spread his lips open. Saliva started to leak from his mouth Meteos was using his fingers to alternate from spreading Jensen’s lips open to rubbing randomly throughout his mouth. Jensen tried to use his own hands to wipe of some of the saliva from dripping down his chin but Meteos brought his other hand up and grabbed both of them and pinned them together above his head and near on top of the couch. Jensen had to stretch his body out with the motion as his chest was now over Meteos’ head, his knees were now around Meteos’ waist, and his head was pressed up over Meteos’ head and pressed onto the back of the couch.

“You can’t clean up yourself yet, you’re dirty and need to be punished.” Meteos said with a low growl.

Meteos took his free right hand and reached around Jensen’s body and used his wet fingers to prod Jensen’s hole. Jensen started to moan loudly at the fingers hovering near his hole. A lot of this sexual tension was rushing into his cock and Jensen needed something to happen fast as it feels like he is going to explode from tension alone. Jensen pushed his hips down and tried to get his hardening cock some sort of excitement by rubbing what he can on Meteos’ body. Meteos saw what he was trying to do and decided to help him out by pushing Jensen’s lower body closer to his own by first prodding Jensen’s hole with his two wet fingers and using the others as a support hold on Jensen’s ass and pushing down. Meteos’ pushed his fingers inside slightly and kept on pushing until he felt Jensen’s cock on his stomach. Jensen let out a few loud moans to the harsh intrusion but since his cock had some warmth around it slightly between two warm bodies, he was more than happy to go along with it. Meteos scissored his fingers inside of Jensen and slowly worked them in deeper and deeper, just past his knuckles. Meteos was not going in all the way with his fingers, just enough to tease Jensen properly. Jensen wanted more as he tried to push back onto Meteos’ fingers, but Meteos was holding him still.

“Do you want more, Nicolaj?” Meteos softly said while scissoring inside of Jensen’s hole.

“Y-yy-yes p-please, Will.” Jensen stammered out.

Meteos suddenly had a great Idea and released his grip on Jensen’s hands without warning and let Jensen drop onto him.

“So, new plan.” Meteos said as he pulled his fingers out of Jensen as well, “I’m gonna stretch out on the floor and we are going to get on top of me.”

Jensen could barely focus as he was dropped so suddenly but replied with: “What, you want me to ride you?”

Meteos smirked, brushed the hair out of Jensen’s face and said: “No, I want us to 69, are you fine with that?”

Jensen blinked a few times as it took a few seconds for what Meteos had said to completely register with him and Jensen stuttered out: “Y-y-yeah that’s f-fine with me.”

Meteos crawled forward with his legs until he was flat on the ground. Jensen was still partially above Meteos’ body so he just threw his legs to the side and turned his torso until he was flush with Meteos on the ground. Jensen bent his legs and got into a kneeling position over Meteos’ face and then bent his head down to see. Jensen saw his chest still rising and falling from everything that had just happened and he saw he almost hard cock dangling in front of Meteos’ chin. He looked up to see that Meteos still had on one article of clothing and Jensen could not have that. Jensen saw Meteos’ cock pitch a huge tent underneath the Christmas tree boxers and Jensen bent his head down towards it and started licking Meteos’ cock through the fabric. Jensen wanted to act quickly here since he was eager to get to work so he used both hands and started to run them all over Meteos’ legs and thighs. After a few moments of feeling Meteos up, Jensen drug down Meteos’ boxers bit by bit. Jensen looked directly at Meteos’ cock when the boxers started to slowly slip by it and Jensen watched as the boxers ran down the entire length and after what Jensen thought was a very long time, Meteos’ cock sprang up slightly from its confines.

“I was wondering when you would get to those, my cock was aching to be free.” Meteos said with joy. “Can you push my boxers down to my feet so I can kick them off please?”

Jensen obliged and leaned forward to push his boxers down and as he leaned, Jensen rubbed the top of his chest on the tip of Meteos’ cock and Jensen felt goosebumps race down his spine. Jensen stayed in his downwards stretched position until Meteos was done to tease the tip of Meteos’ cock and let it rub against his chest as he watched Meteos finagle his feet to fully remove his boxers. Jensen slowly arched back up and tried to mentally prepare himself for Meteos.

“Fuck you’re huge.” Jensen remarked while running his hand down Meteos’ shaft.

“Thank you so much. Not trying to sound like I don’t care and all, but can we start? I’m aching to get some loving going on here.” Meteos responded hastily.

“Y-yeah, we can start.” Jensen replied after a deep exhale.

Jensen is nervous since this is his first time with Meteos like this and it’s his first time 69’ing so he’s hoping he does okay.

Jensen leans his head down and licks all down Meteos’ shaft and runs his tongue all over it so it can get wet. Jensen also while he’s licking up and down starts to massage Meteos’ balls softly with his right hand. Meteos, once he feels Jensen start, runs his hands over Jensen’s ass and feels where he slapped his ass a few times and massages his ass and also around Jensen’s hole. Meteos suddenly loses his breath as he feels his balls being sucked by Jensen. Meteos can feel Jensen’s warm mouth envelop each testicle as he swaps. Meteos, who can’t be upstaged in sudden sexual acts, retaliates by spanking Jensen’s ass harshly.

Jensen lets out a muffled whimper and bucks forward slightly.

“You like being spanked, Nicolaj? Do you wanna keep on being spanked?” Meteos asks in a seductive manner.

“mmmm-hmmmm.” Jensen muffled out, still putting in work on Meteos’ balls.

Meteos spanks his ass again and asks louder: “I can’t hear you, speak up please.”

Jensen drops Meteos’ balls from his mouth from the slap and moans out loudly then replies: “Yes please, please punish me Will.”

Meteos throws his hand back as far as he can reach and spanks Jensen’s ass as hard as he can. Meteos’ hand causes Jensen’s ass to ripple.

“Good boy, that’s what I want to hear.” Meteos says back approvingly.

Jensen pushes his head to the bottom of Meteos’ cock and kisses Meteos’ balls. Shortly after, Jensen presses Meteos’ cock against his face and kisses up his shaft. Jensen drools a large amount onto Meteos’ cock and rubs it all over the best he can. Jensen kisses the tip of his dick and starts to suck the head of his cock slightly, he’s waiting to do more until Meteos starts to do something more.

Meteos immediately after feeling Jensen’s mouth on his cock, starts to rub his hand over Jensen’s cock. He spits into his hand to lube it up first and tries to gain some traction. Meteos can feel Jensen’s mouth get lower on his own dick and tries to maintain his composure with the encompassing wet and warm feeling that is the inside of Jensen’s mouth. Meteos continues to stoke softly up and down Jensen’s shaft and starts rubbing Jensen’s cock against the sides of his face. With every stroke, Meteos tries to push Jensen’s foreskin down until his head shows, to give Jensen extra pleasure. Meteos feels Jensen’s head starting to bob in a steady pattern and so he grabs both of Jensen’s thighs, lifts them slightly higher than they already are over his head, and drops Jensen’s cock into his mouth.

Jensen had been steadily rocking his head up and down just over half of Meteos’ shaft and he pulls the cock out of his mouth and looks down and to the side towards Meteos’ head and watches Meteos bob his head up to suck his own cock. Jensen lets a few moans escape before he pulls his mouth back onto Meteos’ cock and continues the act. The two maintain blowing each other for a few moments of uninterrupted ecstasy before Meteos brings his hands up to Jensen’s ass and starts to knead Jensen’s ass. Meteos rolls his fingers all around where he can reach and he especially tries to rub where he had slapped Jensen previously since it would burn even more. Meteos then ups his actions and prods his index and middle fingers on Jensen’s hole. He feels Jensen shiver a bit and decides it was more than enough of a response and sticks the two fingers inside of Jensen. Meteos pushes his fingers in about halfway pretty slowly, just enough that he knows Jensen feels the stretching burn. Meteos starts to scissor his fingers and push them in and out simultaneously and rub all over Jensen’s walls. Jensen is able to maintain about 20 or seconds of sucking Meteos’ cock, being blown be Meteos, and being fingered at the same time before he pulls the cock out of his mouth again and wails out: “Fuck, fuck stop, stop, I don’t wanna cum now.”

Meteos pulls Jensen off and over him, smiles and responds; “Awwwwww, and just when things were getting funnnn.”

Jensen lays panting next to Meteos for a good minute or so and finally sits up and pants out: “Let-Lets continue this upstairs, yeah? A nice bed, warm air…”

“Ok, letsssssss goo.” Meteos says, already energized and standing up. He reaches his hand down to help Jensen stand up and after he regains his balance, the two pick their clothes up and walk upstairs together, completely naked, both ready now to go even farther.

Meteos leads the way to his room, he opens his door and tosses his clothes to the side. Jensen is quick to follow through, and also places his glasses on top of Meteos’ dresser. Meteos makes his way to his bed, sits down on the edge with his legs off the edge and stares at Jensen.

Meteos takes in the sight of Nicolaj. He eyes down the man, taking in every curve and every feature he can see. He adores how there is borderline no hair on Jensen’s body and thinks if Jensen is sensitive around the bones that are showing on his skin. The goosebumps that were prevalent before are gone now since his bedroom is much warmer than the living room. Meteos can count the ribs he sees on Jensen’s chest and can see Jensen’s pelvis and collar bone sticking out as well. Jensen’s pecs are defined enough to make some curvature but nothing too much. Meteos pulls his eyes down from Jensen’s pecs to his stomach and pelvis and just the sight of Jensen is driving him crazy. Jensen’s dick is still hard as he can see but not fully hard since there’s been a minute or so of no sexual action. Meteos sees the outline of the head of Jensen’s cock through his foreskin. Jensen’s balls hang low, showing that his room is definitely warmer than downstairs.  
Jensen stretches his arms in the air and Meteos hollers out: “Stop standing around and come over here.”

Jensen does a short stroll over to Meteos and stands in front of him: “What do you want to do?” Jensen asks with a low voice.

“First can you please get the lube from the top drawer of my desk over there.” Meteos says remembering it.

Jensen strolls over to the desk and Meteos watches his every step, admiring Jensen’s ass and the red marks he slapped on there. Jensen must be able to tell that he’s being eyed down as he idly swings his ass a little bit around while he’s taking his time finding the lube. Jensen gets it, walks back to Meteos, tosses it to his side and says: “Any more chores you want me to do, lazy ass?”

Meteos laughs and replies: “No, that’s all I needed, you wanna suck my cock?”

Jensen licks his lips and says: “Yes, actually.” And drops to his knees in front of Meteos.

Jensen takes Meteos’ shaft in his right hand and kisses all over it top to bottom to tease a little. Meteos lays his torso down on the bed with his legs still hanging off, letting out some moans in the process. Jensen begins to stoke while he kisses and starts to moisten Meteos’ thick cock up.

“God you’re thick.” Jensen says between his moans and kisses.

Jensen crooks his head to the side and sucks on Meteos’ balls while he’s stroking to get Meteos going. He’s already hard but Jensen wants Meteos to be fully charged for the night. Jensen swaps his mouth and hands and begins to lick Meteos’ shaft while massaging his balls.

“Look.” Jensen moans out to Meteos.

Meteos sits himself up with his left arm and is supporting his weight with his left elbow on the bed. Meteos sees Jensen lick down his shaft then push his face under his cock and looks up. Jensen and Meteos lock eyes as Meteos’ cock lays on Jensen’s face. Meteos’ cock is practically as long as Jensen’s face, thick enough to cover almost an entire side of Jensen’s face, and the head of his cock rests near the top of Jensen’s forehead. Meteos uses his free hand to pick up his cock and slap it down on Jensen’s face. The sound his wet cock makes slapping down on Jensen’s face forces moans out of both men.

“Holy shit…” Meteos begins to say but doesn’t finish with anything.

Meteos slaps and rubs his cock around on Jensen’s face a few more times before Jensen uses both of his hands to grab Meteos’ cock and stroke it to gain control back. Meteos wipes some of Jensen’s hair off of his forehead and then pulls his arms back to help support him leaning up and watching Jensen. Jensen strokes his cock a few more time before kissing and engulfing the head of Meteos’ cock in his mouth. Meteos lets a few moans leak out as he feels Jensen run his tongue all over his head and sucks his cock head. Any precome he’s leaking out is being licked away by Jensen as well. Jensen pushes his tongue flat on the bottom of his mouth and pushes his head down on Meteos’ cock. Meteos cannot stop himself from praising Jensen and moaning as Jensen’s mouth feels warm and amazing. Jensen looks up at Meteos as he bobs his head up and down slowly and tries to look innocent for Meteos. Jensen’s eyes are hooded over with lust and his eyes seem brighter with the better lighting in Meteos’ room. Jensen lets some moans escape from his mouth, but his moans are muffled by the cock taking up all the space in his mouth. Jensen’s lips are tightly spread around Meteos’ cock and Meteos can see that the bulge in Jensen’s cheek is the head of his cock.

“Holy fuck you’re doing so good, don’t stop.” Meteos moans out at Jensen.

Jensen increases his bobbing speed and is able to take in more of Meteos’ cock in the process. Jensen uses his hands to rub Meteos’ balls as Jensen wants to make Meteos feel on top of the world right now. After a short time, Jensen pulls his mouth off, leaving a long trail of saliva from his mouth to Meteos’ cock and is panting trying to get his breath back.

“Y-you’re soo-o big..” Jensen says between some coughs.

“I have an idea for my special request.” Meteos says as he sits up and wipes the saliva from Jensen’s lips.

“I want to fuck your face, if that’s ok.” Meteos asks.

Jensen thinks for a moment, still trying to get his breath back and replies with: Ok, I’m down for that.”

Meteos smiles and says: “Fuck yeah, ok lay on the bed with your head hanging off.” Meteos says as he stands up.

Jensen motions to Meteos for some help standing up and looks up to him when he’s on his feet. Jensen lays on the bed and lays on his back with his head dangling off as Meteos wants and looks up to see Meteos towering over him with his rock-hard cock sticking out over his head. Meteos steps forward and bends his knees slightly to rub his cock on Jensen’s face. Jensen sticks his tongue out and tries to lick his cock whenever he can.

“Ok, you ready?” Meteos asks, pulling his cock over Jensen’s face right to where his cock head is over Jensen’s mouth.

“Yeah, go for it.” Jensen says after a long exhale.

Meteos uses his right hand to guide his cock to Jensen’s lips and prods it a few times before pushing in slowly and getting his head inside. Meteos keeps his hand there for stability as he pushes his cock in a few more inches until his head hits the back of Jensen’s throat. Meteos pulls back a little bit and slowly starts to fuck Jensen’s face. Each time his cock hits the back of Jensen’s mouth, Meteos lets out a small moan. Jensen has his tongue wrapped around Meteos’ shaft and runs it all over his cock. Jensen has his hands wrapped around Meteos’ legs for his own support. Meteos pulls his cock out slowly to give Jensen some air and as Jensen’s saliva drops from Meteos’ cock onto his face, Jensen huffs out: “Faster please.”

Meteos gives Jensen a few more seconds for air and pushes his cock back in his mouth and starts at a faster pace. Meteos’ fast pace is allowing more of his cock to be pushed inside Jensen’s mouth and Jensen also lets out some muffled moans every time Meteos’ cock his throat. Jensen’s hands are gripping tighter and tighter onto Meteos’ legs as he continues on. Meteos’ balls are occasionally slapping against Jensen’s face and with all the sweat between the two, the lewd sound adds more pleasure to both men. Meteos pulls his cock out again and asks: “Faster or deeper?”

“Bo-oth” Jensen replies through some coughs and deep breaths.

“Ok, you’re asking for it.” Meteos says with some warning.

He gives Jensen a few more seconds and then he sticks his cock in his mouth for the third time. Meteos uses his hands to hold Jensen’s head still as he pushes his cock in deeper and deeper. Meteos can feel his balls drag on Jensen’s face and he looks down to see Jensen’s throat bulge up and sees that the bulge gets bigger the more he pushes his cock down. Meteos pushes and pushes until his cock is as deep as he can get it in Jensen’s throat. Meteos wiggles his hips a bit forward to push any deeper and holds his cock in place down Jensen’s throat. Jensen taps Meteos’ thigh for some air after a couple of seconds and Meteos pulls his cock all the way out and Jensen sputters out: “I- told yo-you deeper an-and fas-faster, not ju-st deeper….”

Meteos doesn’t even listen as he puts his right leg up on the bed and once again lines up Jensen’s head with his cock.

Meteos pushes on in and goes deep but not all the way and begins his rough thrusting rhythm there. Meteos sloppily fucks Jensen’s tight mouth, Jensen can’t really use his tongue that well with how fast Meteos is going so it’s just lying flat in his mouth and Meteos is just pushing over it. Meteos’ balls are slapping against Jensen’s face as Meteos’ cock is relentlessly fucking Jensen’s face. Meteos looks down to see how fast he is going and sees Jensen’s throat bulge appearing and disappearing rapidly. Meteos looks at the rest of Jensen’s body to see Jensen’s cock bounce at the rough motions coursing through Jensen’s body and sees Jensen’s legs squirm around a bit at the rough motions. Meteos feels Jensen’s hands on his ass and suddenly gets an idea. Meteos pulls his cock out and lets the saliva drip from his cock onto Jensen’s face and before Jensen can say anything, Meteos orders out: “Flip over.”

Jensen coughs a bit before finally registering what Meteos said and flips over on his stomach. Jensen tries to wipe some of the saliva from his face but Meteos grabs his hands and holds them together behind his back.  
“You’re still a dirty boy. You can clean yourself when I say so.” Meteos orders out at Jensen.

Jensen tries to wiggle his chest up and ass sticking out and up but is struggling with no hands to support him. Jensen loves to have control of every situation he’s in but every now and then, Jensen just needs somebody to dominate him and this is exactly what he wants.

Once Jensen gets his ass in the air enough to where his cock isn’t pressed against the bed, he asks: “What next?”

“You’ll see.” Meteos replies snarkily, still holding Jensen’s hands behind his back. Meteos prods his cock into Jensen’s mouth and fucks his mouth sloppily and realizes he needs his hands for support. Meteos lets go of Jensen’s hands and uses his own hands to support Jensen’s head as he pushes his cock down deep. Meteos gets his fast rhythm back and Jensen wraps his hands around Meteos’ waist. Jensen looks up at Meteos during his face fucking and sees Meteos’ eyes clouded with lust. Jensen lets some muffled moans escape and then Meteos leans forward slightly over Jensen’s arched body. Meteos reaches forward with his arm as he continues to fuck Jensen’s face and harshly spanks Jensen’s ass. Jensen reacted by bucking forward into Meteos and tightening his hands grip on Meteos’ ass. Meteos spanks Jensen’s ass a few more times, each one resonating louder than the previous one and then pulls back to regain his own composure.

“Holy fuck, I could have finished soon if I didn’t control myself.” Meteos pants out.

Jensen collapses on the bed coughing trying to regain his breath as that was an intense moment for him as well. Meteos lays down next to Jensen on the bed and they both lay there for a few minutes regaining their breath and composure.

Jensen after a few minutes sits up and says: “Thank you so much for doing almost exactly what I need you to do: dominate me. I really needed something like this.”

Meteos smiles and says: “Hey no problem, I love doing this and I love dominating you, it lets me channel all of my energy into this, so I know I can be refreshed for tomorrow.”

“So now that your special request Is done, how are we gonna continue?” Jensen asks quietly while rolling over to Meteos and stroking his cock.

“Do you wanna ride me first or let me on top first?” Meteos asks while rubbing his hands over Jensen’s body.

“I’ll ride you first, we can go from there.” Jensen replied, getting up on his knees as well.

“And you’re fine with no condom?” Meteos asks while sitting himself up, back against his wall.

“Yeah, I trust the both of us together.” Jensen replied while hoisting his right leg over Meteos and lining up his ass with Meteos’ cock.

“You’re gonna thank me now for throwing the lube up here earlier.” Meteos says with some snark as he reaches to his left by his head and grabs the bottle.

“Your thanks is fucking me, you’re welcome.” Jensen replies back, taking the lube and applying it to his left hand. Jensen then squats up on his feet over Meteos, just enough to reach down and with his left hand to grab Meteos’ cock and also grab Meteos’ shoulder for support with his other.

Jensen reaches below him with his lubed-up hand to grab and stroke Meteos’ cock. Jensen gives Meteos’ cock a good few strokes to cover equally and then starts to rub Meteos’ cock head around where he can on his ass. Jensen squats down just a bit more with his pose and gets close enough to prod his own hole with Meteos’ cock. Jensen gently squats down and teases himself with gentle rubs on his hole. Both men let moans escape and Jensen begins to press harder down onto Meteos. Jensen moans get louder and sluttier while he increases his pressure little by little and eventually, Jensen squats down onto Meteos’ cock. Jensen immediately reaches his hand back up to Meteos’ other shoulder and moans out Meteos’ name.  
“W-will, fuck, fuck, ahhhh….. you’re sooooo bigg…” Jensen moans out but gets cut off when Meteos pushes in a little deeper.

Jensen slowly squats down bit by bit, stopping only to regain his breath whenever he runs out. Meteos’ thick cock is pushing inside him inch by inch and the slow burn inside of Jensen is killing him. Jensen can feel Meteos’ cock slide right by his prostate, sending shock waves through his body. Jensen holds his breath and gives his last push down all the effort he can muster and does his best to slide down Meteos’ cock. Jensen slowly plants his ass firmly on Meteos’ lap and frantically tries to breathe now that he can somewhat focus again. Jensen has almost all of Meteos’ cock buried inside of him and every twitch he makes or Meteos makes sends shockwaves all throughout his body.

“Fuck y-you’re sooo tight.” Meteos says through his own lack of breath.

“I-i-I can move i-in a second… just…” Jensen begins to say but can’t force himself to speak at the moment.

Jensen instead leans forward and slides up on Meteos’ cock as he uses his hands on Meteos’ neck for support.

“F-fuck, ok…. Now… im gonna ride you.” Jensen groans out and brings his face down to kiss Meteos.

While the two make out, Jensen rocks his hips back and forth slowly. Jensen’s muffled moans are overpowering any sound Meteos is making through their kiss. The sound the two bodies are making as Jensen’s ass slaps down on Meteos’ lap is filling the room. It’s a loud noise but infrequent as Jensen is moving slowly right now. Jensen pushes his ass down onto Meteos and wiggles his hips while planted firmly down on his cock. Jensen takes full control of the kiss, runs his tongue all over the inside of Meteos’ mouth, and slowly picks himself up off Meteos’ cock. Jensen’s own dick is sliding against Meteos’ chest with every movement he makes. The sweat from his body is lubrication enough for it not to be uncomfortable.

After a few moments of slow riding, Jensen pulls away to get some air.

“Can you handle me speeding up?” Jensen asks slyly.

“Of course, I can. Can you handle yourself?” Meteos answers back.

“Fuck off, of course I can, watch.” Jensen replies angrily, now determined to prove his own point.

Jensen speeds his hips up and starts rocking faster. Meteos cups Jensen’s ass just to get some feels on it and gently kneads his fingers on both cheeks to provide some comfort. The wet noise gets more frequent and Jensen’s moans are now unmuffled and are filling up the room. Meteos looks at Jensen during this and eyes down his body. Jensen is covered head to toe in sweat, his hair is a mess, and Meteos can see quite a few of Jensen’s veins pop up on his skin. Meteos looks down and sees Jensen’s cock slap up and down with his hip movements and sees his own cock as well being engulfed by Jensen. Meteos runs his hand down Jensen’s chest and finds one of his nipples to squeeze. It almost catches Jensen off guard as his rhythm stutters slightly, but Jensen recovers and gets right back on track.

“F-fuck man, what the hell?” Jensen moans out.

“J-just trying to help, f-fuck you’re tight…” Meteos answers back.

“Well, y-you….know what I l-like….” Jensen tries to say before suddenly stopping.

Jensen stops his movements and collapses his head onto Meteos’ head. Meteos understands this as Jensen saying he needs help without saying anything. Meteos pulls his cock out and plants Jensen’s ass right at the base of his cock on his lap. Meteos is being nice and giving Jensen some time to catch his breath. Not nice enough to not do anything to Jensen as he’s rubbing his hands all over Jensen’s ass. After a few seconds pass, Meteos gives Jensen a harsh spank right on his ass, forcing a moan out of Jensen.  
“You good to continue?” Meteos asks.

“Y-yeah, I don’t know what got ahold of me…” Jensen replies, picking his head up and placing both of his hands on Meteos’ shoulders.

“I’ll take the lead here.” Meteos says, triumphantly almost.

Meteos takes Jensen by surprise almost and flips him over on his back, laying Jensen completely on himself.

“What the fuck….” Jensen starts to say.

“You arching yourself over me seemed uncomfortable, so I want to give you a break.” Meteos replies.

Meteos grabs Jensen’s legs and pulls them open. He pushes his hips upwards and prods Jensen’s hole a few times.

“Mind helping me out?” Meteos coos out.

“Jensen reaches down and grabs Meteos’ cock. He gives it a good couple of strokes before pushing the head inside of himself and throwing himself back once done.

“Fuck ahhhhhh…” Jensen whimpers out.

Meteos pushes his hips up, causing more of his cock pushed into Jensen. Meteos pushes in as much cock as he can, forcing more moans out of Jensen. Meteos starts a steady rhythm of fucking Jensen. The sound of their bodies slapping together is almost louder now for some reason. Meteos’ cock is stretching Jensen as Jensen seems to be tighter than anyone else Meteos had ever been with. Meteos can look down Jensen’s body and see his cock flop slightly whenever he pushes in.  
“Ahhhh fuck, faster please.” Jensen borderline yells out.

Meteos complies and picks up his pace. His thrusts are getting faster and sloppier, he cannot control himself that well with a body on top of him. Meteos is doing his best, all he is focusing on is fucking Jensen. Meteos pulls Jensen’s legs apart a little bit more, eliciting more moans out of Jensen as the stretch and burn from Meteos’ cock is now amplified.

“Is this what you want, N-nicolaj?” Meteos asks, barely scraping out a question.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck yess, please, moree…” Jensen replies.

Meteos cannot deny Jensen when he begs like this, it’s a side of him he never sees.

Meteos pulls his cock out after one last thrust and flips on his side with Jensen. Meteos takes Jensen’s right arm and throws it over himself. Meteos then takes Jensen’s right leg and pushes it in the air and immediately starts prodding Jensen’s hole. Meteos only gives Jensen a few prods before pushing his cock inside. Jensen moans at the intrusion, welcome at this point. Meteos is releasing his pent-up energy onto Jensen and just starts fucking him at a fast pace. Jensen grips onto Meteos’ body for support as he needs something to maintain his composure. Meteos’ balls slap up against Jensen’s a few times with his speed and produce a lewd noise with every slap. Meteos adds on to Jensen’s pleasure and starts sucking around Jensen’s neck. Jensen is already pretty tense all over with everything going on and produces broken moans with everything Meteos is doing to him now.

“Oh, fuck…. Willllllll…” Jensen trails out.

“I really wanna hear you moan now.” Meteos grunts out.

“Y-yeah?” Jensen answers back.

Meteos tries his best to push his cock against Jensen’s prostate and just fucks Jensen’s tight ass with his speed. Meteos for sure hits it multiple times, Jensen replies back with louder moans than usual. Meteos then pushes Jensen’s leg down and collects both his legs with his right arm. He pushes them both together up towards Jensen’s chest and slowly pushes his cock inside Jensen all the way. Meteos starts out slow since he’s already a little bit more than halfway in but as soon as his legs curled up, the burn from being stretched open amplified for Jensen. Meteos slides in deeper and deeper until his lap hits Jensen’s ass. Meteos wiggles his hips a bit more and buries his cock completely inside Jensen.

“Ohhh fuck, what…….” Jensen begins to say but loses his breath.

“Just breathe, I believe in you Nicolaj.” Meteos reassures Jensen.

Meteos holds his cock inside for a few moments then pulls out some to relive some pressure. Meteos slowly fucks Jensen now, pushing all of his cock inside of him. Both men let their moans escape as Meteos is inside Jensen farther than he thought he would be, and Jensen is tighter than he thought he would be with his legs curled up. Jensen can feel every inch being pushed in and out and can feel every twitch and pulse of Meteos’ cock inside of him. Every thrust leaves him almost breathless and leaves him craving more and more of Meteos. Jensen did not expect to get all of Meteos’ cock inside of him; the surprise caught him off guard once again. Through the thrusts, Jensen tries to say:  
“You,, ahhh,, fuck, caught… m-mmmph..me off g-guardddd too m-m-mm-anny ttttimes tonight.”

“Are you… mmph, mad?” Meteos asks back.

Meteos thrusts balls deep before Jensen can reply.

“Fuck, fuck, ffffuck, no… i-i-im not… i-i-i-mm, surprised, t-that’s a-aaallll.” Jensen barely gets out.

Meteos thrusts inside balls deep as slowly as he can, trying to milk as many moans as he can out of Jensen. The added tightness of having his legs locked together is added pleasure for both men. Meteos looks at whatever of Jensen’s face that isn’t buried in the bed and sees that he is covered in a mixture of sweat and saliva. He probably doesn’t look that much different himself.

Meteos thrusts inside a few more times before slowly pulling his cock out and resting it between themselves to rest for a moment.

“God…. You’re tighter than I could have ever imagined.” Meteos huffs out.

“T-thanks…” Jensen says before coughing and catching his breath.

Meteos takes this time to get on his knees and adjust Jensen below him. He pulls Jensen’s legs up into a kneeling position and gets his ass in the air. Meteos takes his cock and places it in between Jensen’s cheeks. He drools a bit down on his cock and starts sliding it in between his cheeks. Meteos starts kneading Jensen’s ass and playing around with it as well. Meteos pulls his cheeks apart to see Jensen’s hole, still wet and stretched from the night and can almost see Jensen’s entire body quiver and shake from everything he did to him. Meteos slides his cock up until it’s on Jensen’s lower back and harshly spanks his ass. The red handprints on Jensen’s ass are showing profusely and with every slap, Meteos gets a moan in return.

“You ready again? I’m surprised you haven’t came yet.” Meteos asks after another harsh slap.

“Ahhh-mmphm, I have great… self-control. Yeah, I’m ready.” Jensen huffs out.

Meteos drools a bit more on his cock and lathers as much as he can on his shaft. He pulls his cock back and spreads Jensen’s cheeks open. He prods his hole once, trying to see the reaction out of Jensen’s half buried face. Jensen’s eyes are closed in the heat of the moment and is moaning out at the feeling of Meteos’ cock being held in place right at his hole.

“Please, stop teasing me, fuck me Will.” Jensen moans out, completely exasperated.

That’s is the sluttiest Jensen has ever sounded tonight and all the pleasure went funneled into Meteos cock. He pushed in, easily; Jensen is well worked up and stretched from the night so far. Meteos pushes his cock in about halfway before starting a steady paced rhythm. The sound the two bodies make when slapped together flows smoothly with Jensen’s soft moans. Meteos speeds up and drives his cock deeper into Jensen. Meteos notices Jensen pushing back onto his cock and he stops his movements to watch Jensen. Meteos watches as Jensen pushes down and back, watching his cock split Jensen open and go deep inside his ass. Jensen moans at being the only person moving right now and he picks his pace up. With every slap of Jensen’s ass onto Meteos, Jensen moans out loudly. Their combined moans are steadily getting louder and more broken as Meteos picks his movements back up. Meteos tries to hit Jensen’s prostate as many times as he can. Jensen’s moans are almost overpowering Meteos’ own with the ways his cock is entering Jensen’s hole. Meteos sees an opportunity and as he pulls back with each thrust, he gives Jensen’s ass cheeks a good spank. He rotates each cheek every other few strokes and with each spank, he gets a broken Jensen moan in return. Jensen tries to reach back with his hands to stretch his own ass but as he reaches, Meteos grabs both of Jensen’s hands, crosses them over his back, and pulls him up. Jensen’s moans get louder and louder the more Meteos pulls and he stops when his last thrust into Jensen causes Jensen to wobble since nothing is holding him in place. Meteos drops Jensen’s arms but is able to wrap one hand in his hair and keep his torso up. Jensen’ hands go straight to wrapping around Meteos and Jensen inadvertently pushes Meteos’ cock in deeper with his tight pulls as he wraps his arms around Meteos’ back. Meteos thrusts his hips in between Jensen’s adjustments, he snaps harshly in order for Jensen to feel his cock slide entirely past his prostate and bottom out with every thrust. Both men are barely able to moan with the energy they are both dedicating to fucking, but the sounds that do come out are fractured and lewd.

“F-fuck…… you….y-ou, ahhhhh…… r-really know how to fuck me-eee..ahhhhhhh” Jensen stammers out.

Meteos doesn’t move or say anything for a moment, he’s just letting Jensen push himself on his cock slowly. Meteos can feel himself slide deeper with every twitch of his body and every tug of Jensen’s arms. Once he feels his cock inside Jensen completely, he wiggles his hips slightly around, just to get something out of Jensen. His broken moans fill the room, and Meteos’ moans aren’t too far behind him.

“Fuck, i-I’m….i’m close Nicolaj.” Meteos moans out softly into Jensen’s ear.

“Me too, ahhhhhhh……… flip me over, I want….. to see you finish.” Jensen replies.

Meteos releases his grip on Jensen’s hair and after lets Jensen fall onto the bed. Meteos slowly drags his cock out of Nicolaj, looking at it the entire time, just smiling at how Jensen took all of it. Meteos grabs Jensen’s hips and flips him, now giving him a moment to catch his breath again. Meteos nudges in closer between Jensen’s legs and rubs his cock on Jensen’s. He spits into his hand and starts to rub their two cocks together. In between Jensen’s breathing, he can hear some moans escape.  
“You ready, one last time, Nicolaj?” Meteos coos out as he rubs their cocks.

“Yes, yes, god… ahhhh, lets finish, please!” Jensen whimpers out.

Jensen grabs his legs before Meteos gets the chance and spreads them open. Meteos pushes his hips back slightly and finds Jensen’s hole with his cock. He presses in and slides his cock in pretty smoothly. As Meteos pushes in, Jensen’s legs wrap around Meteos’ lower back and push him in farther. Meteos bottoms his hips out and wiggles his hips slightly to hear Jensen moan. Meteos acts quickly and starts fucking Jensen, not letting him this time to catch his breath or focus. Meteos’ only goal right now is to drive his cock as fast as he can inside Jensen to get him to cum. Meteos’ is unrelenting with his rhythm and as he looks down, time almost slows down for him as he watches his cock slam in and out of Jensen. Every thrust causes Jensen’s skin to ripple and Meteos can see it all.

“Fuck… Will, I need….. something more…..” Jensen yells out.

Meteos snaps back to reality and wordlessly reaches down and palms Jensen’s balls. He drives his cock faster inside Jensen, waiting for Jensen’s body to clench around his cock. Meteos palms Jensen’s balls and reaches up with the same hand and wraps his hand around Jensen’s shaft. Meteos starts pumping his hand up and down, giving Jensen what he needs.

“Oh fuckk……ahhhh……. W-wiillllllll…..” Jensen starts to moan out.

Meteos slaps Jensen’s cock against his own body as he swiftly stokes him. Meteos looks at Jensen’s face move like he is trying to say something but can’t get the words out. Meteos’ cock is buried deep inside Jensen when suddenly, he can feel Jensen’s body clench and tighten around his cock and after a few seconds, Jensen comes.

“Willl…… oh fuck Willlllll….” Jensen trails out mid orgasm.

Meteos continues to fuck Jensen through his orgasm, not stopping, but only slowing down slightly. Meteos is fucking Jensen as far deep as he can push with his slow speed. Jensen’s cum shoots out onto his chest and stomach with some strands landing on his chin. Meteos lets go of Jensen’s cock and wipes some of the cum on his hand on Jensen’s body and purrs out to Jensen: “Fuck baby, you did so well.”

“I want…. You….” Jensen starts to say.

“I know, I’ll finish inside of you.” Meteos finishes his sentence.

“Thank you.” Jensen replies and closes his eyes.

Meteos picks up his pace again and starts driving his cock inside Jensen at his fast pace. Meteos reaches his hands down below Jensen’s ass and picks him up slightly. Jensen’s legs are wrapped firmly around Meteos and every thrust drives his cock deep inside. Meteos closes his eyes for a few moments and just fucks away until he feels his orgasm coming on. He can hear his balls slapping against Jensen’s ass much better with this pose and the layered lewd sounds coming from the two bodies only adds to the pleasure.

“Fuck, Nicolaj…. I’m….” Meteos starts to say.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Jensen moans out.

Meteos thrusts in one, two, and on the third time, he drives his cock inside Jensen’s tight hole balls deep. Jensen can feel Meteos’ cock twitch a few times inside of him, then finally cum accompanied by a broken moan from Meteos. Meteos holds still, allowing his cum to fill Jensen up. He drops Jensen and drops with him as well and just lays there on top of Jensen, filling him up with his cum.

“Fuck… fuck…. Oh god… you….you’re… amazing.” Meteos tries to get out.

Jensen holds his legs firm still around Meteos and just lays there with him, soaking in the moment. Jensen can feel Meteos warm cum sit inside of him and feel Meteos’ cock as well just resting inside, not moving at all.

“Ok babe, you really need to pull out now, you’re pretty huge.” Jensen says to Meteos after a few moments of laying.

Jensen releases his leg grip around Meteos and grunts as Meteos picks himself up slightly and slowly drags his cock out. With every inch sliding out, Jensen desperately wants him to push back in but he knows that he cannot take anymore tonight. Meteos finally pulls his cock out with a lewd schlick sound and collapses right next to Jensen. The two lay there, wordlessly, reminiscing in everything they just did and focusing on getting some energy back. Jensen can feel cum slowly slide out of him now that there’s no cock to plug his hole and after a few moments, he warns Meteos softly with: “Hey, I know we just ruined your sheets but is it possible for us to shower and clean up before we sleep?”

“Uhhhhhhh, I’m unsure if we can make it but I’m down to try, the bathroom is literally the door right outside my door to the right.” Meteos says, half dazed.

“well, cmon lets go, I’m personally don’t want to sleep in my own cum and yours tonight.” Jensen says, nudging Meteos with his knee.

Meteos groans a bit and slowly but surely, he rises off the bed and gains his balance.

“Oh fuck standing is weird. Ok, ok, Let me help you up.” Meteos says, borderline dazed and confused.

As Meteos reaches his hand down, he takes a good look at Jensen now. His hair is a mess, his entire body is covered head to toe in sweat, his stomach is covered in cum, the ass cheek he can see clearly is ruby red covered in handprints, and his legs spread open show his stretched hole and the cum slowly leaking out. He waits until Jensen reaches up and meets his hand and helps him stand.

“Woahh, woahh.. I’m not prepared for this.” Jensen says, startled that he cant stand properly.

“Well, do you want me to pick you up?” Meteos asks.

“Yeah, that’d be nice, thank you.” Jensen replies, looking directly at Meteos.

Meteos reaches down to Jensen’s legs and picks them up, his other hand wrapped around his chest. Jensen slings his hand over Meteos’ shoulder and enjoys the ride. The two make it to the bathroom where Meteos sets Jensen on the toilet to sit as he warms the shower up.

“Do I look like a mess?” Jensen asks, unable to see himself in the mirror.

“Oh yeah, no doubt about it.” Meteos chuckles back.

“Hey, stop laughing, you’d look like this too I bet if I fucked you ruthlessly.” Jensen playfully snarls back.

“You’re gonna have to prove that one, Nicolaj.” Meteos shoots back almost immediately.

“Fine, it’s a date then, next time we have some alone time like this. I’m the one in control next time. And I will destroy you in poker.” Jensen answers back.

“Ok, Deal then.” Meteos smiles back as he picks Jensen up and walks into the shower.

The two shower and clean themselves off the best they can. The two get back to Meteos’ bed and Meteos throws his sheets off since they are beyond stained and ruined to be used again. The two nestle up together on his bed with Meteos being the big spoon and a blanket on top of them, and they fall asleep. As the two start to sleep, Meteos quickly checks the clock on his nightstand and sees that they still had a good hour or so before anyone else was supposed to be home. Glad that there has to be no awkward explanations in the morning, he closes his eyes, snuggles up as close as he can to Nicolaj, and goes to sleep.

END.


End file.
